


Transporter Malfunction Spinoff Drabbles

by 9haharharley1



Series: Transporter Malfunction [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, a collection of drabbles from another fic, my ot3, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9haharharley1/pseuds/9haharharley1
Summary: A collection of moments shared between Gaz and her Tallest. Spinoff drabbles from a future post set in no particular order.





	1. I. Dance

**Author's Note:**

> A series of shorts from a work I plan on posting in the future involving The Almighty Tallest/Gaz and how they meet. This is just pure domestic fluff. Set in no particular order.

Red and Purple watched mesmerized as Gaz moved before them, ample hips swaying to the haunting music that filled the room.

 

“What are you doing?” Purple asked, antennae quirked in question.

 

“Dancing,” Gaz answered easily. She continued to sway to the beat of the music.

 

“What’s dancing?” Red asked.

 

Gaz thought for a moment, never stopping her movements. “It’s hard to explain. You just… move to the rhythm of the music.”

 

Purple looked down at his own skinny hips and shook them a little. Gaz chuckled.

 

“You need to use your feet, you know.”


	2. II. Music

“What is that racket?” Red whined as he entered the Tallest’s quarters. Purple sat on the bed with Gaz, who was fiddling around with a small box connected by a wire to a speaker that blared the obnoxious noise.

 

“Music,” the human said. She swiped her thumb over the device and pressed a button. The noise switched to something easier on the antennae. “Mir said that Irkens don’t listen to music.”

 

“I don’t see a point if it sounds like that,” Red said.

 

“I kind of like it,” Purple stated. Red sighed.

 

“Fine. One song.”

 

They listened to Gaz’s music well into the night.


	3. III. Favor

There were whispers all around the council table as Gaz strolled into the room and took a seat next to Tallest Red, calm as can be. She sat with her arms crossed, the faintest of smirks on her lips as she watched the other Irkens shift uncomfortably in her presence. Not all of the crew had come to terms with her free reign of the ship, quite a few of them still upset that a member of a lesser species had their leaders’ favor. No one at the table had the courage to say anything, however. Gaz relaxed back in her seat, feeling Red’s clawed fingers on her thigh. She sighed, tuning out all the noise around her and enjoying the moment.


	4. IV. Surprise

It took some convincing, but eventually Gaz was able to get Zim to start up the teleporter. He was cautious after the last time, unwilling to go against his superiors despite all that they had done to him. Still, Gaz could be almost as scary as the Tallest when pissed and so he turned on the device. With the right calculations, Gaz was transported not to the bridge of the Massive like the first time, but to the room she had spent most of her time in during her stay. 

She grinned victoriously, only feeling a little woozy this time. Dropping her duffle bag on the bed and leaving the room, she gained a good startle out of the few nearby Irkens walking past her door. She gave them the Irken salute, receiving a hesitant one in return as she walked off in the direction of the bridge. 

She had two Tallest to surprise.


	5. V. Reunion

The shock on their faces filled the human with glee as she strolled onto the bridge. Purple, being the more openly emotional of the two, practically flew to her, picking her up in a bear hug and swinging her around. Gaz actually laughed, hugging back just as hard. Red, much calmer than his partner but with eyes just as wide, handed control off to a subordinate and followed Purple, ushering him and Gaz out the door. The walk back to the Tallest’s quarters was silent, workers staring at Gaz with wide eyes. It was easy to guess that they all thought that she wouldn’t be back. Hell, she thought she wouldn’t be back. Once again, she’d be the talk of the ship.

 

Eventually they reached the right room and Red practically shoved them in. Gaz turned on him with an indignant growl, only to pause at the glare he gave her. Even Purple cowered slightly.

 

“What happened to your hair?” Red demanded.

 

Gaz laughed.


	6. VI. Food

Upon her return to Earth, Dib had immediately set about fussing over her wrist unwrapping and rewrapping the damaged limb to inspect it himself. After, he took her home where she slept for nearly twelve hours straight. When she awoke, Dib surprised her with dinner in bed. A fresh box of pepperoni pizza with extra cheese greeted her nose and she almost hugged him. Almost. She had a reputation to keep after all.


	7. VII. Image

It didn’t take Gaz long to tire of the shaved spot on her head where her wound was healing. She both liked and hated what was surely going to be a nice scar above her left ear. So, with some money from her dad, she went to the nearest hair salon and asked for a new look. She came back out with a side swoop cut at a dramatic angle to that left just enough hair to cover the cut. She decided that she liked the shaved part and opted to keep it that way. With a content sigh, she called Dib and asked what kind of pizza he wanted for dinner.


	8. VIII. Tattoo

The Tallest didn’t notice until after a night of passion sometime after Gaz’s return to the _Massive_. It was actually Purple who saw it first. Gaz’s right leg rested above the covers, her head on Red’s chest, when Purple crawled out of bed to grab something to drink. When he came back, he saw it.

 

“What’s that?” he asked curiously. He’d never seen anything like it.

 

“What’s what?” Gaz groaned. She snuggled closer to Red who sat up in curiosity.

 

Purple crawled back into bed, tapping the human’s ankle. “That.”

 

Gaz sat up as well, looking at the spot. On her right ankle was the symbol of the Tallest inked into her flesh. Gaz smiled. “That’s a tattoo,” she explained. “It’s permanent art inked into the skin.”

 

Red leaned over to get a better look at the symbol. “But why our symbol?”

 

“Well, I’m yours, aren’t I?” she asked. The Tallest took turns kissing her deeply.


	9. IX. Superior

“What are you doing?” Red asked as he entered the bedroom. Gaz looked up from where she leaned against the headboard, a textbook lying next to her and a notebook in her lap.

 

“Homework,” she said. “Figured I’d get some of it done while you guys were doing Tallest stuff. Where’s Purple?”

 

Red shrugged. “Still doing Tallest stuff.” He took a seat next to Gaz, looking over her shoulder. He briefly scanned the math problem she was on. “X=23.”

 

Gaz stared at him for a moment before quickly doing the problem out on paper and coming up with the same answer. “How’d you know that?”

 

Red smirked. “Superior species and all that.” Gaz rolled her eyes.

 

“Yeah, OK, Zim.” She moved on to the next problem.

 

“N=3x,” Red said. Gaz copied the answer. She was finished with the next two weeks homework by the time Purple returned with snacks.


	10. X. Paint

“What are you doing?” Purple asked, coming out of the bathroom.

 

Gaz didn’t look up from where she sat hunched over on the floor. “Painting my nails,” she stated. Purple quirked an antenna in question. “It’s a human aesthetic thing. Makes us feel pretty.”

 

“But you’re already pretty,” Purple stated bluntly. Gaz blushed.

 

“That’s not… I’m not…” she trailed off, shaking her head. “That’s not what I mean.” She quickly finished painting her toenails. Blowing on them and capping the vial. She held up two bottle of nail polish and Purple noticed that shade a violet her fingernails were. Looking down, he also caught sight of the shade of red on her toes. Gaz grinned at him. “It took me forever to find the right colors.”


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, anon, for the suggestion! I hope this is sufficient.

Once upon a time, Gaz thought Purple’s voice was annoying.

 

It was higher than she would have expected from the ruler of an entire alien species, but hey, what did she know? The point was she found it grating. He was whiney and he complained too much. It wasn’t until Gaz found herself spending more time with him that she started to like it. He made these soft sighs and little cooing noises that Gaz couldn’t help but find absolutely adorable, and he said the sweetest things when they were intimate, never failing to get her to blush with how sweet he could be.

 

Red was another story.

 

He was condescending, and since the moment she met him had pissed her off. He played the superior species card every chance he got. Unlike Purple, though, he knew how to take immediate charge of a situation and get people to do as he said. He was always in control until they were in bed when Gaz would purposely leave him on edge until he literally growled at her and made her submit, or until she and Purple would team up to make him whine. It was easy to make him lose control.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me a word and I'll write a drabble to it if anyone would be interested in seeing more.
> 
> Come join my cat and I on tumblr: [cuddlefishkad](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)


End file.
